Ice Commeth-2
by yoshimon
Summary: Icedevimon comes back to get Rika again! How will the tamers stop Icedevimon? I promise you this story is good even though the summary sucks. But please read cause I'll know you'll like it!CHAPTER 3 is up!
1. Love is in the air!

Hi! As you know this is my 6th time writing on fanfic. If you ever want to read fanfics about tamers. Please put my pen name in the author section and search. I promise you that all of my stories are good. So please review after this chapter!In this story. They are all 15!  
  
  
  
Ice Commeth-2  
  
1 Love is in the air  
  
Rika was walking down the road after school ended. She wondered about two things everyday ever since Rika got along with Takato and all his friends. First Rika wanted to go to a public school. So she could make more friends. Second reason was why does her mom want to do everything her way. Like don't go to a public store or be a fashion model. When she grew up she wanted a guy. That could understand her. She stopped. She was scraping her hair. She said "Why do I always think of Henry? Is he the guy for me?" Rika thought all this everyday. And did the same thing. She said "I know I'll go talk with Juri in the park. Yeah!" After that she started to run strait for the park.  
  
Rika was there finally, She saw Henry with a girl. They were sitting down at the bench. Frenching each other! Rika opened her eyes wide. She thought in her mind "I saw that girl in my class. She said she has a boyfriend. But Henry is supposed to be mine!!! That girl name is Jan!" Rika started to cry silently. When suddenly, Takato saw Rika crying he said "What's wrong Rika?" Rika looked u she said "I don't need your help Goggle boy! I could do this by myself." Rika started to rub after that. Takato said "Wait Rika!" Juri came "What's wrong with Rika ?" Takato said "I don't know?" Juri said I know what! I'll go cheer her up. That will help her right?" Takato said "Yep!" Juri started to run to Rika's house.  
  
  
  
Commercial: Here is a poem from bobby I hate you! And I know you hate me. And F-curse those who hate me. That will be all. (Audience says booo booo) F-curse all of yoo.  
  
Rika'sd choice part 6 is up!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Meet yoshimon chapter 3 is about is this creature friend or foe?  
  
  
  
Back to the show.  
  
  
  
Rika was running saying to herself over and over again. "Why me just tell me why me." All now that Rika was seeing were Henry and Jan kissing. Rika said "I thought I found the right guy but I was wrong. You'll be sorry some day Henry I just know it."  
  
  
  
Did you like it? I know it was short. But don't worry about Ice devimon. I promise you he'll apear. I got it all planned out. So don't worry. Kay? Now should I continue? Did you like it? I'll need 5 chapters to continue so good luck. 


	2. A problem to solve!

Hi people! I just wanted to tell u thank u for those five reviews I appreciated all of those reviews! I just wanted to tell u that Jan is a made up character! The action is coming and the mystery! But romance has arrived! So there people! If u have any questions. Please tell me in the reviews! Or if u want me to e-mail u when the next chapter is up! Please if u have instant message. Tell me! Now I think I don't own DIGIMON! Now let's get on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ice commeth-2  
  
A problem I have!  
  
Rika was crying in her bed. All now she can only see Henry and his girlfriend Jan! She thought over and over again "Why her and not me? Just answer!" Rika was home. Her grandmother was out shopping. And her mom was at work. Rika thought saying "Why can't I make my own decision for life!" She thought ever since she was little. She never got anything in her whole life. First,her father was killed! Then her mother nevered cared what she thinks. Not going to a public school! All this and more. She thought "The only thing I got was Renamon. That's all! And now when I was maybe about to get Henry but the Jan came and took him away! Why'd you have to go henry why?" She could just see right now the visions of Henry and Jan! Kissing under the bench!  
  
  
  
While Juri was running to Rika's house to cheer her up! But then when she knocked no one answered. She said "Rika I know your in here! Open this door! I can help you!" Rika shouted "I don't need you! I don't need everybody! I don't care about Henry anymore let him go with that girl! So go away!" Juri said "Rika I know you need help! I can help you! I promise!" Rika shouted "As I said I hate Henry! I hate him! Let him be with Jan so he can get some jam!" Juri said "Are you sure?" Rika answered back "Yes!" Juri said "Okay see ya later!" Juri went. After Rika was crying even more! She said "I can make it out in this world without henry! Yeah that's it! I don't want to be heart brocken! So I'll just go with another guy! But Henry I know that you'll be sorry! You ever heart broken be like that!  
  
  
  
After All that crying Rika fainted!  
  
  
  
Sorry people! Review! I'll need 5 more reviews! 


	3. A mistake I made

Thank you for all those reviews. The only thing I don't like is someone did this !() continue! Please don't do that whoever did! I just want one review from you? OKAY? Now with those reviews as I promised I'll right the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter as much as you love the last two chapters! And please read the new story called the sacrifice For love! OK? And there will be no more commercials now since I ran out of ideas! So now there will be announcements! If you have a question please say it in the review! And you will hear the answer on the announcements. OK? Now lets get on with the story!  
  
  
  
1 Ice Commeth-2  
  
A mistake I made  
  
Rika woke up, she looked around like nothing happened. She said to herself "Why should I like henry if he has another girl! I should just move on with my life and get another guy. I mean I'm never going to get him. Then at night, Rika got on the phone so she can talk to Jan. She picked up the phone and dialed her number.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Jan picked up and said "hello?"  
  
Rika said "hey jan it's me rika from your class."  
  
Jan said "Oh hi rika why'd you call anyways."  
  
Rika answered back trying hard to say without crying "To say you can have henry. Cuz I don't need him. I mean come on he's a messed up boy. Japenese and Chinese." With that rika hanged up. And started to cry.she raned to her room. Her grandmother came saying "What's wrong Rika?" Rika answered back "Go away!" Rika's grandmother said "I can help you." Rika answered back "Go away! Your just like Juri!" Rika grandmother sighed and went away. Just then a white fog appeared.  
  
  
  
Time for announcements!  
  
Thank you for all of those reviews! I never got that much in like 2 weeks. If you like this story there's another called Rika's Choice!  
  
Well that's all the announcements see ya! After the chapter!  
  
  
  
Then rika ran to the white fog. Just then she saw Takato and henry. She sighed. Just then a digimon appeared. The voice said "Rika come inside" Takato said "I can't believe it's………….  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
Sorry this was short. Cuz my father said to get out of the computer and the digimon is not icedevimon it's someone else but don't worry icedevimon will apear later. Now reviews people! 


End file.
